Teenaged Wasteland
by NWszolek2010
Summary: This is my sequal to Dante and Lulu: Always and forever. It will be easy to follow even if you havnt read the first one. It involves the Characters from my last story and Mainly focuses on their children. enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Intro

This is a continuation of the characters from _**'Dante and Lulu Always and Forever'**_ It will focus more on their children and their friends who are in High School. As always, I OWN NOTHING…sad face… LOVE GH

(Kids)

**Ainsley Adella Lauren Falconeri: ** Twin sister of Vincente (Vinnie). Daughter of Dante and Lulu. Grandparents are, Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Zaccarha/ John Zaccarha (married to Olivia), Luke Spencer/ Tracy Quartermaine (married to Luke) and Laura Spencer. Best Friends- Joslyn Jax(Cousin), Aiden Spencer(Cousin), Maria Zaccarha (Aunt) and Emma Drake. Interested in Studying Business, Loves Coffee. Enjoys fixing / solving peoples problems. Speaks English, Latin and French and some Italian.

**Vincente James Lukas Falconeri: **Twin Brother of Ainsley. Likes fixing Cars. Has a huge crush Emma Drake but is too afraid to tell her. Loves trying new things. Isn't a bad boy but knows when his mother calls him by his whole name that she means business. Speaks English, Spanish and is learning Italian.

**Maria Lucia Zaccarha**: Little sister of Dante Falconeri. 1 month younger than her Niece and Nephew Ainsley and Vinnie. Daughter of Olivia and Johnny Zaccarha. Enjoys driving fast and fixing cars. Speaks English and Spanish. Like designing and Making Clothing. In love with Aiden Spencer. 

**Joslyn John Jax**: Youngest sister of Michael and Morgan Corinthos. Daughter of Carly Jax and Jasper Jax (Deceased). Feels somewhat abandoned by her Father even though he is dead (or so everyone seems to think he is) Will soon find love with the new kid in town who is a complete ' bad boy' with a soft heart. She likes Dance and Modeling.

**Aiden Spencer**: Youngest child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer. Totally in love with Maria Zaccarha. He Wants to be a police officer like his dad and enjoys old rock Music and Jazz. You can always find him drinking an Energy of some kind.

**Emma Grace Scorpio Drake**: Daughter of Robin Scorpio Drake and Patrick Drake. Writes to her Grandparents ( Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane Scorpio) all the time filling them in on what is going on in her life. Is also really close to Noah Drake, her father's dad. She also has a secret crush on Vinnie but is too afraid to tell him in fact the only other person she has told is her friend Joslyn Jax. Wants to be a Spy like her grandma Anna.

_"Remember that as a teenager you are at the last stage of your life when you will be happy to hear that the phone is for you."- Fran Lebowitz_

**A/N hello, I hope you all are having a great week. This chapter is short I know, I will get more into the storyline later. Tell me what you think of the character dynamic. Who else should I add to the mix? Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Senior Year/ New Kid in Town

Joslyn Jax sat on the front steps of the school... texting of course...

_Joslyn: OMG EMMA WHERE ARE YOU! SEXY NEW KID JUST PULLED UP ON A MOTOR CYCLE!._

_Emma: not interested ... I'm almost there bus was late!_

_Joslyn: I know, just saw Vinnie walk into the side door :) you should just tell him!_

_Emma: ughhh I cant :( to nervous! My "Grandmother".. dont tell her i call her that when she's not around, said that i should tell him how i feel... bus pulling now!_

Joslyn noticed that the hot boy she was just telling Emma about was coming her way.'oh goodness he's fine!' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me miss, could you show me to the principle's office, I'm new here" said James

"Sure, oh hey Emma, this is... What's your name?"

"the names James Carrington, you can call me Ace though..." all of a sudden the nice boy who called her miss was now the bad boy she was looking for!

"James...I mean Ace is new in town" Joslyn was smitten. Blues eyes, dirty blond hair, and a lether jacket to top it all of, and that sexy European accent. An attraction she obviously inherited from her mother Carly.

"Oh, I noticed you accent, Ace, where are you from?" said Emma

"I'm from all over, I was born in the states but somthing happened when I was young and I got adopted"

"Really that's kinda sad"

"No, I can't complain, they are rich and all"

Jos was grinning from ear to ear. '_i've got to ask him on a date!' she thought "_Here's the Office, and here's my digits, call me sometime"

"thanks chica, have a good day, maybe if I'm lucky i'll get the same lunch or study as you two..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Babysitters Club"

"Hey Joss it's Sam, could you watch Danny on Friday? Jason and I are going to dinner for our Anniversary…"

"Yeah sure, Emma has Georgie that night so maybe she can come over and the two lovebirds can play together.."

"Yeah that would be fine, alright I'll see you Friday!"

Joslyn noticed James (Ace) walking towards her "Ok Sam gotta go! Hey James!" she hadn't had the time to talk to him all week, "sorry I haven't called you, been busy…"

"That's ok luv, as long as you Promise to go to the movie's with me on Friday night"

"I would… but I have to babysit.."

"Oh… that's ok, another time then.."

"ok, I'd like that… Oh jeeze I'm gonna miss the Bus!"

"Well why don't I just give you a ride…"

She chuckled nervously 'I thought you'd never ask'… Thought interrupted

"You still with me Joss? So you wanna ride?"

"Uh sure, my house is kind of faraway though…"

"That's alright luv, it's only down the road from my place"

'He lives down the Street from me and I'm just finding this out NOW' " ok, I just have to tell Emma to bring her cousin over to my Aunt's on Friday… My cousin and her cousin kind of have a thing they are like meant to be together someday!"

"ok meet me outside in 5"

"Emma bring Georgie over to Jason and Sam's house on Friday James is giving me a ride home on his MOTORCYCLE BY!" she sprinted passed Emma…

* * *

><p>'OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA MISS MY BUS EVERYDAY FOR THIS' Joslyn thought to herself. She got of the bike and invited James in to meet her mom..<p>

"Wow this is a nice establishment you've got her luv"

'I love it when you call me that' " Mom, I'm home, oh hey sam, This is James Carrington, he's New in town.."

"hi, I'm Carly and this is Sam"

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Jax, Mrs. Morgan, Joss, I've got to be going, my mother dosn't like it when I'm late... It was a pleasure to meet you ladies.. dont forget about our raincheck"

* * *

><p>"so he seemed nice, what raincheck" said sam<p>

"oh he asked me to the movies on Friday but..."

"Well why don't you bring him over since Emma is coming to.. if that's alright with Carly of course.."

"I'm Fine with it, he looks like a very good catch..."

"OH THANK YOU SAM! YAY"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Friday, Friday ….. Oh wait, I'm babysitting

"Jos, James is here to pick you up…" Carly said as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Jax How are you this lovely evening?"

"I'm doing well, you?"

"I can't complain" he smiled

"Alright mom we should be back around 10 or so, unless Jason and Sam decided to give Danny a little brother or sister…"

"Joslyn!" Carly giggled

"What…"

"Hey, It's raining out a little so I brought my car instead is that ok…"

"Well it is that time of year I guess, and I do want to bring some arts and crafts stuff over for Danny and Georgie use.."

"great are you ready, do you need help carrying anything?"

"Um… yes could you grab my backpack?" said Joslyn with a huge smile, Carly could obviously tell that she was falling for this boy.

'_he is such a nice boy…kinda reminds me of….' _Carly thought to herself, '_forget it Carly, wishful thinking I Guess'_

(Jason and Sam's House)

"Hey uncle Jason, how are you ?"

"I'm doing well, who is this young man"

"The name is James sir, it is a pleasure to meet you, " Said James with a smile as he reached out to shake Jason's hand.

"So you guys, Sam ordered Chinese food and pizza because she wasn't sure what James wanted, is that going to be fine?"

"Yes sir, nice bike" Pointing out the picture of Jason and Danny on the mantle.

"Thanks she's been kind of out of commission for a while, but I'm fixing her up…"

"James has a bike, a classic Harley right?"

"Oh really where are you from James…"

"He's from all over, but he was born here…"

"In Port Charles?"

"I actually don't know where exactly I was adopted when I was four."

"oh, well, I hope you have a good family.."

"The best…"

"Sam are you ready?"

"Yup I'll be down in a minute.."

"here's some more money just in case the rest of the gang comes over…" (That's always what happens)

"Yay Georgie is here…" Said Danny, "I like playing with her!"

"Danny! " said Georgie, The kids immediately started running around and screaming as kids do..

"Hey Emma, how's your mom and dad?"

"what! Guys no screaming in the house, I'm already partially deaf!" Emma smiled

"I said how are your Parents?"

"oh they are fine… How are you James?"

"Great…. Kids are you hungry food should be here soon.."

"Uh huhh…I want pepperoni …." Said Danny

"I'm gonnna call Aines, Vinny and Aiden, see if they're not busy."

"don't forget Maria…"

"oh yeah…

(Jason and Sam at dinner)

"so, what do you think about James and Joss?"

"James is a nice kid, it may be what Joss needs ya know.."

"Yeah but I know she is your only God-Daughter and that you are protective…"

"Hmmm.. there's something about him that I like…"

"Emma can you get the door, I Think that's the food…" 

"nope it's just the crew!"

"Hey we brought Roshan.." (Michael and Abby's Son)

"Rosh… how goes it…" said Danny

"I'm really hungry…"

(Ding dong)

"I'll get it" said James, "ok, everyone let's eat!"

"Let's say the blessing said Maria"

A fun night of twister, Wii bowling and Just Dance and the kids were pooped, the crew left and Danny was sad to see Georgie leave.

"Hey were…" Sam exclaimed but was soon silenced by Jos.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, Danny just feel asleep.. he was conked out on the love seat…

"oh sooo how was the night…" whispered Jason as he hoisted Danny up to bring him to his room

"fine, everyone came over, we played and ate out wait in Chinese and pizza"

"So how was your and Mr. Morgan's Dinner Date" Said James

"James, you can call us Sam and Jason, and we had a great night thanks for asking"

"Oh, Ok Sam, Joss you told your mom we'd be back by ten, you should call her and tell here that we are on our way, so she doesn't worry .."

"Thanks for watching Danny Joss, and it was nice to meet you James."

"He likes to be called Ace Sam…"

"Ok, Ace it was nice to meet you… you guys drive safe alright…"

Sam and Jason went to bed but neither Jason or Sam could sleep.

'_he Is so great, polite to, I'd love to meet his mom and dad… he really reminds me of…nevermind' Sam thought._

"_You can't sleep either hun… ? what do you know about James, Sam"_

"_Not much, he was born in the US, but he's moved all around the world, doesn't sound like a great way to live…"_

"_he said something about not knowing his birth parents or where he was born… he was adopted into a well off family and just recently moved here… and he has a Harley…_

"_a teenager with a Harley…hmmm that's priceless Carly must be loving this!"_

"_I know, joss reminds me so much of her…"_

"_I just have a gut feeling about James, I don't know what it is, don't get me wrong I like him, there is just something familiar about that boy that I can't put my finger on…"_

**A/N sorry for making you wait so long, school has been hectic… what do you think James' story is… I know what it is but do you… any guess as to who he might be… Read, Review, enjoy, I promise this wont just be about Joslyn but I'm going in a certain direction you know there will be more of the other kids soon- Love and Respect Wazzo**


	5. Chapter 5

Can I Tell You a Secret...

Ainsley and Vinnie have a conversation and then Ainsley and Emma have a conversation. Both of them swear Ainsley to secrecy will she keep her mouth shut or spill the beans...

"Hey sis, can I talk to you..."

"Um sure twin what's up, you ok?" Ainsley's twin intuition was telling her otherwise.

"I kindof like this girl, but she's way to cool for me..."

"way to cool for you, We have Spencer, Corinthos and Falconeri in our blood, no one is to cool for us..."

"I just don't want Emma to be weirded out by me and never talk to me again.."

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON EMMA DRAKE? OMG..." she said in a teasing voice

"What OMG are you talking about..." Michael over heard his niece and tried to get in on the converstation.

"Can I tell him?" she smiled, "he might give you better advice than I can.."

"You probably gonna tell everyone anyway you might as well..."

"HE LI...KES EMMMMMAH!" she teased again.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

" She probably has a boyfriend by now..."

"Nope she's totally single bro..."

"Vin I think you should tell her how you feel you know, It worked out for your mom and dad, and your aunt and I"

"I guess so, thanks for the advice... now sis you'd better not say anything to anyone until I figure out how I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Ok I promise"

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later, (Drake Residence)<p>

"So Emma have you decied to go into medicine after Highschool..."

"mmmhmm, If I get accepted to Duke I will be able to study AIDS research in Africa!"

"Wow that's amazing, how do your parents feel about going to Africa..."

"Well my dad is a little worried with all of the turmoil in the area I would be but he's warming up to it... Can I tell you something, with out you freaking out..."

"Sure... What is it, are you like secretly dating someone and need me to get you condoms..."

"WHAT?... NO!" She yellped

"But..." she began sipping her glass of grape soda

"I like your brother..."

"!" Grape soda everywhere "I'm sorry..(cough, cough) What?"

"I like Vinnie, I have since freshman year"

Ainsley Smirked "really... hmmmmm"

"what, do you hate me now..."

"No way, I think you and Vinnie would be great together... Maybe I can convince him to take you to the movies"

"Noooooooooo you can't tell him, he'lll hate me forever! I'm to geeky for him, he probably has a girlfriend... or likes someone else..."

'_hmmm how can i fix this? I know, I will call Joss, I hope she can pry herself away from James for a few days, I've got to get these two kids together...' Ainsley plotted._

"So do you promise...hello earth to Ainsley!"

"Huh, What... Yeah I promise..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fated**: (SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WATE, I WANTED TO DRAG THIS OUT BUT I SIMPLY CANT DO THAT TO YOU! THIS CHAPTER WILL FILL IN THE MISSING PIECES SO FAR)

Emma and Vinny are Dating! It didn't take long for the truth to come out by the way, girls have big mouths... Josslyn and James are very serious.

_Hey babe are we goin to the dance this friday... Emma read Vinny's text._

_'that depends... u gonna ask my dad for permission to take me out friday night..._

_'Of course.. where are my manners. 3 U Em_

* * *

><p>(Later that Day)<p>

Emma was upstairs in her room doing home work. when all of a sudden she heard a car pull up with music playing very loud... _I dont think my parents are going to like this..._

_"Foot on the pedal - never ever false metal  
>Engine running hotter than a boiling kettle<br>My job's ain't a job - it's a damn good time  
>City to city - I'm running my rhymes<br>On location - touring around the nation  
>Beastie Boys always on vacation<br>Itchy trigger finger but a stable turntable  
>I do what I do best because I'm willing and able<br>Ain't no faking - your money I'm taking  
>Going coast to coast - watching all the girlies shaking<br>While you're at the job working nine to five  
>The Beastie Boys at the Garden - cold kickin' it live<em>

(bridge) No sleep 'til -"

Suddenly Vinny changed the station to something more approriate...

'Alright ladies and gentlemen this song goes out to a very special girl Emma Grace Scorpio Drake From Vinny'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING VINNY" she smiled calling out her window

"I LOVE YOU EMMA, WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME FRIDAY NIGHT?" He starts singing the backstreet boys classic...

'Baby it's the way you make me  
>Kinda get me go crazy<br>Never wanna stop  
>It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)<p>

I can't control it anymore  
>I've never felt like this before<br>Mmm, you really make me lose my head  
>My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)<p>

Baby it's the way you make me  
>Kinda get me go crazy<br>Never wanna stop

(By this point Emma had run down Stairs to go dance with him.)

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)<br>All the way  
>It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)<br>Everyday  
>I promise you I will be true, yeah<br>It's only you

Now I know why I was born  
>You feel my feelings one by one<br>Can't see the world I'm walking through  
>Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah<p>

Baby it's the way you make me  
>Kinda get me go crazy<br>Never wanna stop

_[Chorus]_

Baby it's the way you make me  
>Kinda get me go crazy<br>Never wanna stop

And you know  
>I can't see the world I'm walking through<br>Cuz of you, yeah...  
>It's gotta be you, all the way<br>All that I ever wanted  
>It's gotta be you, I will be true, yeah<br>It's only you

_[Chorus]_

Robin and Patrick watched their daughter dancing with Vinny and smiled...

"Mom Vinny has a question for you..."

"No, YOU CAN NOT MARRY HER YET..." Patrick said Jokingly

"Daddy, he wants to take me to the Dance...'

"Oh well of course you can take her... Here is some money to go pick out an outfit.."

* * *

><p>James and Josslyn were very seriously in love with eachother...<p>

"Oh my goodness, I cant believe we have only been dating for four months but I love you Ace..."

"I got you a present to celebrate our aniversery babe..."

"What... oh my gosh its beautiful..." It was a silver bracelet with a rose charm

"Not as beautiful as you..." he kissed her on the lips

"woah woah woah..." Carly walked in on them frenching freaked out..

"Oh my gosh mom..."

"Just be careful sweet heart..."

"I appologise... May I take Jossy out to the dance friday night Mrs. Jax?"

"You may..."

"Hey Ace.. I have to watch Danny tonight.. wanna come with.."

"Sure babe.."

* * *

><p>"Hello... Uncle Jason.. I'll be over in a... whats the matter..."<p>

"Joss, Ive been trying to get ahold of your mom is she there..."

"No she just left to run some errands, whats wrong..."

"Sam and Danny were in a car accident...Danny's hurt really bad..."

"Oh my gosh I'll be right there, James will drive me.."

"Uncle Jason, what happened.."

"Sam went to go get Danny from school... and the were stuck in an intersection when a drunk driver hit the passenger side of our car..."

"Oh my gosh are they alright.."

"Sam is doing better than Danny... he's lost a lot of blood and may need another transfusion but he and I dont have the same blood type and Sam cant give hers...

"What's his blood type Mr Morgan?"

"Ab-"

"That's my blood type.. where do I go to donate..."

"I can take you down the hall..." said Epiphany

"I cant lose another child, where is your mom..."

"I'm right here Jason...This is awful..."

"Jason, Danny is making progress, there is no head trauma and he is stable..." said Elizabeth, who was somewhat emotional about this whole situation...

"Thank you Liz... and James, thank you for donating some blood..." He began to get that weird feeling again...

"Not a problem sir, anything I can do to help."

"You saved his life James... I love you..." she started to cry...

"What's wrong?"

"Jason... his son Jake died when we were little and I got one of his Kidney's"

"babe dont cry... everything is fine... were you sick.."

"Yeah I had cancer and it was really bad when they figured it out, that night... Jake was hit by a car...

Ace had a crazy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he got a flash of what he dreaming about for several months since coming to port charles...

"are you ok James"

"Yeah... what I'm going to say might confuse you... Remember our first conversation ..."

"about your childhood..."

"yeah something happened when I was young... I dont remember much about it all I remember was seeing a bright light and feeling scared...never mind it's crazy.."

"no it's not really..."

"Well just now when you said, Jake was hit by a car, I had a deja vu... It was as if you were describing my dream that I never told you about.. You said You got his kidney... " he lifted up his shirt to reveal a surgery scar where is Kidney's would be.. "

"holy shit..." was all she could say, tracing it with her fingers... "we've got to call Emma, her mom can help us figure this out..."

"You dont think that... I am him... do you..."

"Listen in this world... anything is possible..."


	7. Chapter 7

Figuring It Out

_Emma we need to talk to you pronto!_

_Why are you texting so late… How is Danny?_

_Fine…this is kinda about him but just get over here.._

_K you owe me.._

James and Joss HAD to get to the bottom of this a.s.a.p. James' past was shrouded with mystery and the thought of him being Jason's son … the boy who saved her life was very mind boggling.

"Are you gonna still love me If I'm who you think I am?"

"Of course… We aren't related by blood so it wouldn't matter you know.."

"Yeah I just don't know how this is going to play out and this is scaring me… I don't remember my childhood much… I remember having an older sibling a mom and a dad… but there faces are always blurry in my dreams or flashes of memories…"

"What else do you remember?" Joss is still kind of shocked by this possibility.

"Like I said not much, but I remember being outside, it was dark and then all of a sudden these bright lights were coming towards me then nothing after than there's a gaping hole… I remember this older woman with white as snow hair, but she wasn't nice, she wanted to hurt me but my 'mother' the woman that adopted me took me away from her and I was with my parents till I was …"

"What?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you…. My mom and dad died, trying to save me form that woman last year… they sent me back to America and I've been living on my own ever since…"

"Ok… Do you remember the woman's name…"

"Hele…something"

"Hmmm… Helena Cassidine?"

"Yeah"

"This is freaking me out!"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Helena Cassidine is the sworn arch enemy of the Spencer's. Luke Spencer is my great unlce… Helena and her son Stavros kidnapped Luke's wife Laura and she was forced to have Nikolas Cassidine, she later escaped and Had Lucky and Lulu… Anyways years later Elizabeth and Lucky Got married they had problems, she had Cameron with another man then she and lucky got back together …. She ended up sleeping with Jason cuz he cheated on her … she had Jake and Lucky claimed him because he still loved Liz and Jason didn't want Jake to get hurt cuz he was in the mob with Sonny, my mom's ex husband… then Jake died from the hit and run accident before Jake died she had an affair with Nikolas and got pregnant with Aiden only It was later figured out that Helena switched the paternity test cuz she wanted to have a Spencer raised to hate the Cassidines… are you confused cuz you look it…"

"Lil bit but I follow, so what are you suggesting…"

"Maybe she had no idea that you Jake wasn't a Spencer, maybe she had it made to look like you died because she knew everyone would find out that Aiden was really Lucky's son but then when it turned out that you were a Morgan and Not a Spencer…"

"Gotcha now how is Emma gonna help us…"

"You were a perfect blood type match for Danny right… You have a scare like mine… You were have my blood type as well… you volunteered before I could say anything… Emma is the daughter of two doctors who work in the hospital she can secretly ask her mom to do this dna thing…"

_'Im outside come to my car…"_

(Two hours Later) Joss and James filled Emma In the best they could…

"HOW AM I GOING TO TELL THIS TO MY PARENTS WITHOUT SAYING JAMES COULD BE JAKE…."

"Say it's for a school project or something…"

"You do know that you can do this online right… there is a way to do it without everyone finding out…"

"ok so lets do that then… how long till we know…"

"Well for starters how the heck do we get Jason and Elizabeth's DNA without any explanation…"

"What about getting Danny's DNA I baby sit we could find out if they are related right…"

"Yes but it's better to compare parent – child DNA because Danny and Ja...you would only be half brothers which may come back as inconclusive…"

"What would I need to get.."

"Tooth brush, hair sample, but a mouth swab would be better… "

"Well lets get Yours now and I'll get Jason's… I could pretend I'm testing for germs or something like that.."

* * *

><p>"by Danny I hope you feel better..."<p>

"by Joss luv you..."

Emma and James were waiting downstairs..

"Did you get a good sample...

"Yup Jason had a bloody nose so I grabbed his bloody tissue of the bathroom trash..."

"Ewe did you use something other than your hands to pick it up..."

"And risk contamination... of course I did..."

"always remember universal precautions when dealing with bodily fluid expecially blood!"

"I know I know..."

"You know a lot about this stuff emma..."

"Well my mom has lived with HIV for over 30 years..."

"oh..."

"Well lets get this in the mail..." Said Emma

* * *

><p><em>One month later Emma gets a letter in the mail that Patrick and Robin are very suspicious about... Emmma takes it upstais and opens it<em>

_We have conducted a test on the DNA from party A and B we conclude that our findings out 99.99 % acurate. A and B are a DNA MATCH sharing 50% of the DNA markers we were looking at. _

"HOLY Shnikies!"

"Emma What is going on why did you get a letter from a DNA LAB and What the heck is going on..."

"Emma unlock the Door"

_This is going to be fun to explain_

"Chill mom and dad you don't have to worry... A friend of mine needed to know if his dad was really his dad cuz he thought he was adopted and now I know that He was infact adopted..."

"WHo's the friend dear.."

"I'd rather not say and let her dedcide wheater or not to tell everyone..." _shoot I messed up_

_"_I thought you said he..."

"!"

"Did you catch any of that Robin..."

"Kind of... JAKE IS ALIVE... are..you sure? Ive got to call ELizabeth and Jason..."

"NO mom you cant James...Jake dosn't know yet and I said I would call them and tell them yes or no... I'm sorry for not coming to you with this but I really had to keep quiet cuz_ I _didnt want to hurt anyone... "

"Ok but as soon as you tell them we need to tell Jason and Liz... they deserve to know that their Son is Alive..."

* * *

><p>"So IT's true... Jason is my Dad and Danny is my brother..."<p>

"And Aiden and Cam and Lucky raised you like his own soo We need to spill this...

Lucky, Liz, Jason,Sam, Luke Tracy, Laura, Monica, and Carly all got this text from Robin... _Come to the hospital it's URGENT!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Did you hear the news?

"So IT's true... Jason is my Dad and Danny is my brother..."

"And Aiden and Cam and Lucky raised you like his own soo We need to spill this...

Lucky, Liz, Jason,Sam, Luke Tracy, Laura, Monica, and Carly all got this text from Robin... _Come to the hospital it's URGENT!_

* * *

><p>"Epiphany we got a message from Robin, where is she, she said it was important?" said Sam<p>

"You can meet with her and everyone else in the conference room ok, right this way.."

"Everyone else?" Said Jason

"Yes half of my regulars are already hear..."

Just then he saw Joss and James hiding around the corridor and was struck with that same unexplainable feeling of joy and just plane chaos in the pit of his stomach...

"James, Joss, what's going on?"

"Robin will tell you in a minute..." she was nervous as was James

"Jason come in..."

* * *

><p>"what is going on Robin, your killing me..."<p>

"Yes please tell us.." Dante and Lulu were already at the hospital for a checkup with Dr Lee so they were invited into the conference room as well.

"Well I have to warn you this might come as a shock..."

"Robin, you are my best friend and I love you like a sister please what is it..." said Elizabeth

"Emma came home yesterday and a package came in for her... It was from a Online DNA lab and Patrick and I were obviously very worried..."

"Ok so..."

"we gave her the third degeree and she finally spit it out that a friend of hers wanted to find his real parents..."

"Ok.." said Lucky

"that friend is James Carington.."

"Joss's boyfriend?" said Carly "What did she find out..."

"Well Joss told Emma that she they had some questions about where James came from, he new he was from Port Charles originally and something happened to him when he was young and then his birth parents lost custody of him or something... But then he remembered an older woman named helen and that his parents had infact saved him from her..."

Jason and Lucky looked at eachother and new something was off... "and!" sad Jason and Lucky in unison...

"I'm getting to the end..."

_ oh my god can it be... Likes motorcycles, doesnt alway wear a helmet but makes joss wear one, blond hair blue eyes, unknown background, Joss is in love with him and Carly was in love with me at one point... Robin please say what I think you saying- _Thought Jason... Joss and James decided to enter the conference room and sit down. His blond haire and saphire eyes almost sparkled in the light and Jason knew at that moment that he was gazing at the face of his son...

"James would you like to do the honors?"

"I'm Jake..."

Everyone in the room was awestruck espescially Liz, Lucky and Jason.

"How? oh my god baby is it really you?" said Liz

"Yes...mom..."

"What happened... well I know what happened but how!"

"Well I remembered being young and seing bright lights"

"We started to question after Danny and Sam were in the accident and James was the match for his blood type..."

"Joss was also a match but I said I would donate before she said anything she was kindof in shock..."

"Then when He took me home I broke down because of what happened to Jake... or what we all thought because Jake gave me one of his kidneys when.. we thought that he died..."

"Then she showed me her Scar from the transplant and I had a similar one and we were like wtf that's weird and when she was telling about what happened to Jake... me... I suddenly felt cold and scared and was hit with all these emtions and I remembered getting hit... to make a long story short we put two and two together... called Emma and here we are..."

Jason shot up out of his seat and embraced Jacob Martin Spencer... "Im so glad your ok... what happened..."

"Well I was telling Joss that I was raised by Marin and James Carington... rewind... Helena Cassidine made it look like I was brain dead and my kidney was given to Joss she knew that the truth would come out about Aiden's paternity so she kidnapped me thinking that I was a spencer... she hired Marin to take care of me... when it got out that I wasnt a spencer she was pissed and tried to smother me while I slept but Marin always wanted to have children fought her off and took me to live with her husband... a while back Helena found us killed my...parents... but before they were killed they sat me down and told me that I came from Port Carles NY and Gave me a first class ticket to fly here... Then I found the house that they lived in when they were here and met Joss and bam Im here talking to you..."

The whole room was silent and tears of joy soon followed...

"I know that it doesnt matter becuase you know in your heart that this is true but we have confirmed with Secrecy that he is infact Jake..."

"Thank you Robin..." said Jason

"Thank you Emma for going through with this..." said James "I know that you guys named me Jacob but I would prefer the name that Marin and James gave me... They did save my life twice...

"I understand jak..mes" said Liz "I'm just so glad you're alive..."

"Well now that everything is settled... Joss and I have a dance to prepare for..."

The young couple embraced


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Dance

Aiden and Vinnie are at Dante and Lulu's house getting ready for the dance.

"Oh my gosh I am sooo nervous about tonight" Said Vinnie

"Why... you and Emma are like you know together..."

"I know I just we havn't really kissed yet and I dont know how comfortable I'll be doing that with my dad and her parents their..."

"Ughhhhh Why do our dads need to be the cops who chaperone our Dance..." Said Aiden Spencer

"Um Because our dad's are the best at what they do and we need the security ya know..." said Vinnie "Let's finish getting ready and get to the metro court."

"I'm excited it might be the night you know for me and Mari..."

"Ewww you know she is my aunt right..."

"And I'm your cousin so that's kindof funny!"

"I do not wanna hear about how this night ends for you... I'd be careful though because my grandmother and grampa johnny will hurt you if they find out..."

"Boys The Limo is here!" shouted Lulu from the bottom of the stairs

* * *

><p>"By mom I love you... Call me if you go into labor ok... Dad's not alowed to have his phone on when he's on duty..." smiled Vinnie<p>

"I know the drill sweety have fun and be safe... Why isn't your sister going..."

"no one asked her and she likes to 'study'..."

"Oh that's unfortunate... AINSLEY come down here..."

"What mom?"

"Why don't you put on something nice and go to the dance..."

"No it's ok, I'll stay here with you just incase..." she put her hand on her mother's pertruding belly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom besides Gram is coming over later and I want to see her... I'll go to the store and get some chocolate chip ice cream have fun twinzie!"

* * *

><p>Aiden and Vinnie went by to pick up Emma and Then Maria. Then they would stop by and pick up James and Joss.<p>

"You look beautiful Emma..."

"Thanks Vin... Maria I LOVE your Dress it's georgous..."

"Thanks... I am so excited I cant wait to dance the night away and ... well we wont talk about that..."

"Yeah please dont..." said Vinnie

"You guys are going to be completely safe right..."

"Duh... My dad is too young to be a grandfather..." With that the Limo erupted with laughter.

* * *

><p>"Here we go miss Jax... are you ready?"<p>

"I am so excited... How do you think it'll be with Aiden tonight.."

"Well I'm not sure, He'll probably be creeped out seeing as how I 'Died' before he was born but I'm not worried about that all I need is you on my arm and tonight will be perfect..."

The limo pulled up and before they left they all got out and Carly took a picture of them.

"By Mom! Uhh What's my Curfew?"

"You guys can all stay at the suite at the metro court ok be in by 1am seeing as how it's at the hotel... dont take advantage of the staff ok baby..

* * *

><p><em>-<em>They Could have danced all night-

_...You think I'm pretty without any makeup on you think I'm Funny when I tell the punchline wrong..._

" Emma I just want you to that I love you and you are such an amazing girlfriend..."

"I love you Vinnie..." They embraced and shared a kiss

Dante eyed his son and grinned. He also thought of his wife and daughter and the new child they were going to have in the family.

_...I love you always forever near and far closer together everywhere I will be with you everything I will do for you..._

"Everything just seems so perfect huh?" said Joss, James kept looking over at Aiden and Maria...

"What... I'm sorry babe..."

"Go talk to him... go talk to Lucky... It's ok I can hang tight..."

"Aiden he's your brother you should go talk to him..."

"I know... I think he's coming over here..."

"Hey Aiden.. can I steel him away for a minute Maria sorry..."

"Oh no way its cool I'll go talk to Joss ok" she smiled

Lucky noticed the boys conversing.

"Look I know this is hard for everyone but I'm your brother and I love you and I will always have your back ok..."

"I know you should come over for dinner sometime, Mom would really like that you know, she may even get over the fact that you are dating the daughter of her sworn enemy.." They both laughed at that point.

"Hey James..." Said Lucky nervously

"Hey Mr. Spe...Luc... What do I call you?" James said with a nervous chuckle

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with... I was the only dad you knew... Jason is your real dad but I love your mother which means I love you no matter what..."

"I know... well I'll definitely come over sometime ok you've got my digits right bro..."

* * *

><p>(Lulu and Dante's house)<p>

_Aines where are you baby youve been gone for an hour..._ Lulu texted her daughter

Two hours Later

_Sweety did you go to the dance... are you having fun... are you safe? please tell me I'm starting to worry_

"She probably just decided to go to the dance at the Metro Court and turned her phone off..."

"No it's not like her... Ow oh gosh..."

"What... is it the baby... should I call Vinnie..."

"Uhh huuu..."

* * *

><p>"What? Gramma... No she's not here at least I havn't seen her... Mom is what...OH OK!" Vinnie ran over to his Dad...<p>

"Dad!"

"Hey I saw you putting the moves on Emma... My man" he tried to high five his son..."

"Dad Shushh Mom is in labor lets go to the hospital..." he ran back over to Emma.

"So sorry gotta go , my mom is in labor... I'll see you later..."

"No way I'm coming with you! This is so exciting..."

"By the way have you seen My sister?"

"No why... I thought she wasnt coming..."

* * *

><p>Dante was excited to meet his new baby. But his blood began to rush when he saw Lulu in a panic...<p>

"What? Whats the matter baby..."

"Something is wrong... I have texted and called Ainsley several times and she hasnt called me back... she wouldnt miss this for anything..."

"where did she go?" He grabbed his wifes hand.

"She said she was going to the store to get ice cream and that was right after the boys left for the dance... she would have been back or called by now..."

"Lets not panic... lets have this baby ok..."

"Lulu it looks like your ready to push..."

"No I can't Until I know my daughter is ok... she said she wanted to be here with us..."

"Mom I'll go look for her ok..." He was starting to feel a familiar pain in the pit of his stomach, one he hadn't felt for a long time...

* * *

><p>Sonny Corinthos went for his evening walk on the docks. Everynight he would gaze up at the sky and look out on the waters and think about his life and clear his head. But tonight his world would turn upside down..<p>

'somebody...help...me...' He heard someone say

'where is that coming from he thought' he looked all around taking in every nook and cranny when he saw a young woman curld into the fetal position..

Her shirt was torn and she was trying to pull up her pants. she was bruised as if someone had held her down and beaten her. 'oh my god who could do such a thing...' He moved her dark hair from her face and was horrified.

"Oh my God! Ainsley? baby what happened Papa's here..." He started to cry as she began to shake in his arms... he took of his jaket and gave wraped her in it.

"gramp..." she sobbed "I...ttriied to ge..t away... they came from behin...d and...I coul.d.t..."

Sonny called 911

"no... daddy wi...lll find ou.t..."

"You have to get help daddy has to know..."

"plea...se... don't..."

* * *

><p>"Come on Lulu push one more..."<p>

"I'm so scared Dante, we need to find Ainsley... Did Vinnie get a hold of her..."

" I dont know yet..."

"ahhh!"

"It's another little boy!" said Dr. Lee

"Oh my goodness he's perfect..." Lulu said still worried about her daughter...

"What are we going to call him..."

"How about Oliver Michael ..."

"Really Lulu?" Said Olivia " That is such an honor...

"what do you think little guy you like?"

Oliver opened his grey eyes seeming to accept his name...

* * *

><p>"What've we got?" said nurse Johnson<p>

"she's my grandaughter I found her on the docks... she was distraught..."

"What happen Sonny..." she could tell he didn't want to say

He started to cry..."she said they...came from behind and that she couldn'...t stop them..."

"Grampa you're here did grandma Olivia call you... Oh my God Sis? What the hell happened?" he took one look at his sister and he knew she had been violated...

"I found her...did Lulu have the baby..."

He looked at his grandfather and a started to cry... "Yeah... what a wonderful night we had until this..."

* * *

><p>Dante stepped outside of his wife's hospital room and walked over to Emma.<p>

"Have you seen Vinnie... I uh I think he's downstairs..."

Then Dante saw Nurse Johnson and his Son coming towards them... "Dante, I need to speak with you..." He was starting to worry.

"Did you find your sister... where is she... what's going on?" panic struck his heart and he wasn't prepaired for what he was about to hear.

"Dante..."

"Dad what are you doing hear... we named him Oliver Michael... Why do all of you look like grief stricken what aren't you telling me..."

"It's Ainsley... dad...she was raped tonight..."

"What? are you sure it was her I mean... how? how could this happen..." he wanted to throw up... then he saw his daugter on a hospital bed and couldn't control his emotions... "No... not my little baby girl, how could anyone do this to my baby girl..."

Robin was called in..."Dante I'm going to need you to sign this consent form... Ainsley is going to need this drug protocal to protect against sexually transmitted diseases... "Wha... I don't..." he was in a fog but he signed the paper...

"daddy I'm sorry...I tried to fight them off but I couldn't"

_oh my god there was more than one...my sweet little girl why does she have to endure this..."_

_**...somewhere there's a stolen halo I used to watch her wear it well everything would shine wearever she would go but looking at her now you'd never tell...**_

_**A/N** Well I know you're not going to enjoy this chapter but I feel it's something that needs to be adressed tell me what you think and if I should fix anything or change anything around. this was a hard chapter to write and probably a hard one to read..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- You were supposed to stick to the plan but I suppose I can use this to my advantage...

_"Highschool_ Senior,_ Daughter of Police Detective Sexually Assualted" r_ead the headline in the morning paper.

"I can't rely on you people for anything!"

"Madam she wouldn't respond to our torcher and then she tried to get away so..."

"I wanted you to use her as bait to snag that Josslyn girl YOU KNOW the one whom you've been following for weeks... She is romantically involved with the boy..."

"She did not comply madam..."

"So you decided to get your rocks off... did you gentlemen at least use a CONDOM I mean there is this thing called DNA and yours are all in the system I'm sure.."

"Madam Cassidine we couldn't help ourselves you know how we are..."

"She is half Spencer you know..."

"She is the Grandaughter of Laura and Luke Spencer... I think James will get the message eventually when we snatch his girlfriend tomorrow night!"

Helena took a deep breath and began to think, "In that case...what are your plans reguarding Josslyn..."

"Tomorrow she babysits the little boy Danny..."

"James' little brother..." she asked

"Yes..."

"And she may have her friends over... what shall we do in that case..."

"All of them, bring them all to me... James will soon get the picture..."

* * *

><p>"Padea, thanks for coming so quickly..."<p>

"Dante you've been my partner for a long time, we are like family how is she..."

"It's bad, she hasn't spoken for hours.. maybe you can get through to her."

"I'll do my best, you should go be with your wife and baby for now, she might not be comfortable with any male interaction right even though you are her dad."

Dante left to go talk to Lulu.

* * *

><p>"Aines how are you feeling"<p>

No answer just tears.

" I can only imagine what you are going through right now, my sister was attacked and she didn't get away, you must have done something to get them away from you.."

"there were at least 3 men, they sounded eastern european maybe Russian..."

"do you remember anything else sweety"

"they wanted...me to call Josslyn..." she started to cry

_That's odd... Padea thought to herself. _"I will do everything to find these people, I know its hard but you need to tell me everything that has happened..."

"I drove to the store for ice cream, when I left the store I was grabbed from behind, they were wearing masks i tried to fight them off but..."

Padea handed her a tissue... " and then what happened"

"I wouldnt call Joss, they hit me kicked ...me punched me threw me down on the ground they put me into a black car and...took turns... raping me repeatedly... then they brougt me to the docks so i would be found..."

"did they say why they wanted Josslyn... something about getting revenge... for Helena..."

"oh my god... did my mom have the baby? she was close did I miss it?"

"You have a little brother named Oliver Michael..."

"I came up with that...figures..."

* * *

><p>"Dante did you find Aines did she go to the dance, what time is it..."<p>

"she didnt go to the dance, its 10am"

"Well where was she last night.."

Just then Vinnie came in and took Oliver out of the room...

"What aren't you telling me Dante we've been together over 20 years just say it!" Lulu could tell from his body language that it wasn't going to be pretty..

"She... Dad found her on the docks last night..."

"W..hat are you saying..." she began to sobb

"Baby..."

"Tell me she's ok... tell me!" she screamed.

Dante sat by his wife and wrapped his arms around her "She was raped last night... " they both were crying at this point.

"Oh my god... I need to see her, where is she... Bring me to see her she needs her mother!"

"you need to stay in bed you've just given birth..."

Lulu started to get up and and walk out of the room... " she's our little girl she's a teenager she needs me..." she sank down and Dante caught her... "How could this happen our little girl."

"I'm going to figure this out and I'm get the people responsible..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason we're here..."<p>

"Hey Joss, James how are you?" Said Sam

"I'm fine thanks where is Jason..."

"Sonny called him to the Hospital for some reason an hour ago why don't I call him to see if he's on his way back..."

* * *

><p>"Some pigs raped my granddaughter last night, see if you can get Spinelle on this!" said Sonny angrily<p>

"I'm going to do whatever I can to get this guys taken out Sonny you should go be with Ainsley and Dante and Lulu..."

"Thank you Jason and I'm Glad Jake is ok..."

* * *

><p>"James, Josslyn!" Danny exlaimed obviously recovered from his injuries... "I'm So happy you are here!"<p>

"So Sam you are going to work and Jason is working on something as well..."

"yes but he said he was on his way home, it's important that you guys stay inside today... I don't know what it is but..."

"of course Sam" said James as Sam left.

* * *

><p>"Madam the Boy is with her, what should we do?"<p>

_Wait for him to leave and then snatch the girl and Danny..._

"And If anyone else comes over?"

_Use your Comon sense! oh wait I forgot you lack that virtue_

Helena's fiends continued to scope out Jason and Sams home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny are you hungry?"<p>

"Yes, can I have some goldfish and a grilled cheese?"

"Sure" smiled Joss

"Hey ah Danny can I talk to you about something buddy?" Said James

"uh huhh" he smirked James sat down next to Danny in hopes of explaining that they were related without confusing him.

"Well you know how you got hurt a while ago and I was able to give you some of my blood..."

"Yup, my mommy and daddy said that we have the same blood type..."

"Yes well, there is a reason why we have the same blood type..."

"Oh, cuz it was a miracle right... that's what mommy said..."

"Well that too but guess what I'm your big brother"

Danny didn't quite understand how that was possible but he was really excited. "REALLY? Yay!"

"It's true buddy..."

"So daddy is your daddy too, how come I never knew you before?"

"Well that's a big boy story that I'll will tell you when you are bigger, ok"

"ok I understand... Oh I think daddy is here!"

"Yup it's me hey Danny hows my little guy doing" he said with a lot on his mind... "Hey Danny can you go up to your room for a minute and play..."

"but daddy I wanna be with my brother!"

"You told him the good news?" he smiled at James

"Yeah... He Danny remember how we were just talking about big boy talks, well I think this is another big boy talk ok, why don't you run upstairs ok?"

Danny rolled his eyes... "Ohhh kayyy I go upstairs hummmph" he stompped his feet all the way up.

"What's going on Jason?" said Joss

"Maybe you should sit down... Last night Ainsley was raped"

"Oh my God, do they have any suspects?"

"No not yet but... she said they were Eastern European maybe Russian and that they were looking for you..."

"What?"

"I Think I know who's responsible?"

"Who" said Josslyn

"That bitch who ruined my life.. Helena Cassidine"

"Why would she go after Ainsley?"

"Because 1, she is freaking crazy, 2, she is your cousin and you two are close 3, she wanted to get to you so she could hurt me"

"Is Ainsley ok?"

"She's pretty emotionally unstable and she was hurt pretty bad but she is a fighter..."

"I should go see her..."

"No What if she has guys following you? that's probably how they decided to go after Aines!"

"I need to see for myself that she is ok, we need to put all of the "spencers" on high alert!"

"I will go check on her ok hun?"

"fine, uncle Jason can you go with him?"

"Sure, I'll call Max and Milo and have them the building.."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Falconeri, I'm here to check on Ainsley... is she going to be ok..."<p>

"Hello James... thank you for asking, she is going to be ok..." he choked on those last words because he knew it would be hard for his daughter to ever get over this..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't think Helena would..."

"What the hell are you talking about.." He shouted, pushing James against the wall. With that Jason and Lucky, who had shown up to check on his sister stepped in to help.

"Whoa whoa Dante calm down man, he didn't do this you know that.."

"If he hadn't come back to town, knowing that Helena would come after him this wouldn't have happend to my little girl!"

"I know that you are angry but we need to find Helena and stop her from hurting anyone else!" said Lucky.

"I'm SORRY, IM SO SORRY" Sobbed Jake and he ran away from the situation. Jason followed.

* * *

><p>"Danny do you want anything else to eat..."<p>

"no thank you I wanna watch cartoons now ok..."

"thats fine sweetie"

* * *

><p><em>madam we are moving in now, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb wont be to hard to overtake...<em>

_thank you... i want the two alive... no more mistakes..._

_of course madam.._

* * *

><p><em>"Milo where you at you brother.<em>.. oh my gosh... what happened?"

"behinnnd you..." he pointed but it was too late, max was also hit from behind.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Danny stay over there.." she wispered, the boy always loved to open the door.

"Delivery for Mr. Morgan"

"Yeah right.." She thought she grabbed the baseball bat from danny's box of toys and opened the door slowly as Helena's Henchmen grinned. (THWAP) she swung the bat hitting one of them in the stomach..

"Ahh A fighter... sweet.." the other one pulled out a gun and grabbed Joss by the arm.

"Jason Morgan just called and he will be here any minute!" she said still kicking swinging. "Danny run!"

"Quick get the brat.."

"Let him go!"

"JOSSSLYNN!"

"nope miss, Helena has better plans for you..."

* * *

><p>"James Stop!"<p>

"Why? Why should I, he was right this is all my fault!"

Jason grabbed ahold of his son and held him, "No son, this is Helena's fault , she has been after the spencer's for years and she is the reason we lost so much time with you!"

"I have to get to her before she hurts anyone else I care about!"

Just then Jason's phone rang... "Max? What's going on?"

_"BOSS Im so sorry we got clocked from behind__, Josslyn and Danny, they're gone!"_

_"What! What the hell guys!"_

_James phone rang also... "Hello" he didnt recognise the number._

_"Jamess..."_

_"Joss, where are you?" _

_"I dont know, they have Danny also.." he put the phone on speaker and tapped Jason on the arm._

_"James..." Said Danny_

_"Danny, are you hurt?" said Jason_

"no daddy, but I'm scared... I love you..."

"where going to find you buddy ok little brother, you trust me right..."

"JAKE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER AND GIRLFRIEND AGAIN I SUGGEST YOU COME TO THE FOLLOWING

COORDINATES ALONE..."

* * *

><p>AN oooooooh what is going to happen? Will James get them back... will Luke and Laura come to avenge Ainsley ? we shall see... until next time on TEENAGED WASTELAND, Happy Reading, please tell me what you think...


	11. Chapter 11

"DAMN IT!" James Sceamed.

"We're gonna get them back, we need to devise a plan. I'll call Sonny Lucky and Dante..."

"Dante already hates me...how the hell are you so calm, I'm the reason why Danny and Joss aren missing."

"You're my son too and you need me... we are all going to fix this.

"Jason, What's going on? I came to the hospital to check on Lulu and Ainsley..."

"Mrs. Jax, I'm so sorr..."

"What?"

"It's Josslyn and Danny, they've been kidnapped by Helena's men."

"Oh my God, have they contacted you is she ok, is Danny ok."

"I promise I'll bring them both back..."

Carly held back tears for a moment, "I know you will...

* * *

><p>"Listen to me Jax, you need to come back right away...It's our daughter, she's been kidnapped..."<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that that crazy bitch now has your other son and Josslyn?" said Sonny<p>

"and the guys who snatched them are probably the same guys who raped my daughter?"

"Yes Dante..."

"Listen, I'm sorry for flipping out on you early..."

"I Know. I'm Sorry for getting everyone involved in all of this."

"Helena is crazy she's been after the people in this family for years Jake... James. it's not your fault..." said Lucky

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"Aiden Where are you call me back!" Liz left yet another frantic message on her son's phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Liz what's going on, I'm on a case... Josslyn and Danny have been kidnapped and Helena has them..."<p>

_'I think Aiden is missing!, he hasnt called me back, it's just not like him! do you think Helena has him?'_

"I dont know, we are scoping out the area now I've got swat on standby and Jake is heading into the wearhouse now..."

_'what? You let our son go into a dangerous situation.'_

"He love's Josslyn and his brother Danny, there was no other way, we've all got him covered, Jason with me..."

_'Can I talk to him...'_

_"_hey, dont worry Liz, we are going to get them all out of there..."

_'i know you will, both of your sons and goddaughter are in there..."_

* * *

><p>"Helena?"<p>

"Well well well, if it isn't Jake Spencer coming to rescue his damsel in distress..."

"WHERE ARE THEY, AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER AIDEN YOU CRAZY BITCH"

"Dont worry, all in due time all in due time..."

"I would also like you tell me who attacked my freind Ainsely, she didnt derserve what they did to her..."

"That would be these imbasils over here... I didnt tell them to do that by the way Jake..."

"Where are they?"

Suddenly Aiden Josslyn and Danny were brought out into plane sight. Jason, Lucky and Dante were on the lookout with their sniper rifles but they couldnt risk taking a shot at the targets before they were sure it was safe.

"Let them go Helena, this is between me and you..."

"Not until I get what I came for..."

"I'm done playing by your rules Helena! You have completely ruined my life, you took me away from my family, made them all think I was dead and you killed the people who were only trying to take care of me!"

"I want that map Jake, I want to know where Valentine is keeping the Cassidine fortune..."

"Yeah he's actually not a creep like you, you kept him locked in a prison just so you could keep control... you want your presious fortune, then you let my Josslyn and my brothers go!" he pulled a gun out of his pocket..."I'm the only one who know's where he is, if you dont let them go, i'll kill myself and you will never know!"

* * *

><p>'<em>oh my God what the hell is he doing' Jason and Lucky said in unison...<em>

"Dante do have a clear shot on anyone..." Lucky said through the walkie talkie

_"No I don't.."_

* * *

><p>"Please Jake... dont do anything that i'd do..." Ok ok... josslyn and Danny can go... Aiden Stays here, I may still be able to use him..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Over here"<p>

"What the hell Vinny, I told you to stay at the hospital with your mother..."

"Well you of all people should no that I dont sit and wait while my friends are in trouble..."

"go home, we'll get Helena and her men.."

"NO, this is my score, you guys...

"you cant do this alone..."

" are Josslyn and Danny safe?"

"Yes they are with my swat team" said Lucky

"Good..."

"Helena Come out where ever you are..."

'Bang'

Jake was down...

"NO! Jake"

"Ahhhh"

"You Crazy Bitch..."

"Aiden had a clear shot at her..." right in the chest..

Jason and Lucky ran over to Jake to assess the damage. Vinny Sonny and Aiden ran over to Helena who was laying on the ground.

"The guys that raped my sister, where are they?"

"They all ran away, how convienent..."

"makkee sure, she's de..a..d.." Jake said coughing up blood...

"Jake, stay with me... With us..."

"We cant loose you again..."

* * *

><p>"Lets get out of here..." said<p>

The rest of the swat came in to assist. Jake was rushed to the hospital. Jason rode with him in the ambulance...

"Helena's dead... I had to take a fatal shot, she was going after my son..." said Lucky. (there wouldn't be any investigation...)

"sir did you say she was dead?"

"Yes she's right over..." her body was gone...

"Shit...

* * *

><p>Hospital<p>

"Dante what happened..:

"Helena..." Vinny answered for his father.

"how is Ainsley doing...

" Excuse me Dante..."

"Yes Ephiphany..."

"We just went to adminster Ainsley some medication and she wasnt in her room..."

Vinny got the feeling that his sister was in an emotional melt down...

* * *

><p>All seemed lost to Ainsley, 'no one will love me now that i'm tainted..' she thought. Stood on the bridge and looked down at the rushing water and prepared herself to throw herself over the edge... "maybe it's better this way" she cried.<p>

"I really dont think so..." said a new calming voice.

* * *

><p>AN In an attempt to move the story along this chapter is kindof all over the place... there will be more, will jake live, will Helena reserface, where the heck did she go, how the heck did she get away? what will happen with Ainsly and who is on the bridge with her?


	12. Chapter 12

-Don't-

"Please dont Jump..."

"Why not, Im not worth saving..."

"Everyone is worth saving, you look familiar, do I know you..."

"My name is Ainsley, My dad is a cop and I was raped a few days ago..."

"Ainsley Falconeri?"

"The one and only, so whats your story... Why are you walking around here at night...it's dangerous..."

"well I'm new in town, just moved here from Llanview Pennsylvania a few weeks ago, my dad is John Mcbain.."

"Oh well you need to go away cuz my mind is all made up what did you say your name was..."

" Its Liam... Please dont do this, think about your family... they love you dont they?" he said calmly

"Yes, but Im trying to spare them having to look at me everyday..."

"What happened to you wasnt your fault, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that! I dont want them to pitty me everytime someone looks at me I can just see how much they feel sorry for me and I HATE IT!"

"Wont they feel sorry for you if kill yourself.."

"I just dont want to feel like this anymore..."

"like what?"

"Like a piece of trash..."

"Your not come back over to the other side, take my hand... please..."

"Why do you want to help me so damn bad..."

"Because you're a person and you matter..."

Ainsley took one last look at the rushing water and knew she didnt want to die this way... she turned around slowly and reached for Liam who grabed ahold of her and pulled her back over the rail. She fell to her knews in prayer sobbing. Liam held her.

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

"Mommy!" Danny ran to Sam.

"Oh baby I'm so happy that you're ok.."

"thanks... where are the boys.. did they get out..."

"Joss..."

"What, what happened?"

"Its Jak... james, he was shot, he's on his way to the hospital now..."

"What? is he ok, he has to be right I mean not after everything that has happened to him..." She began to panic "Where was he hit.."

"In the abdomen..."

"Oh my God! this cant be happening..." she started to sob.

"Josslyn baby" Carly ran over to her daughter.

"Mom... how could this happen?"

"I dont know baby, he's a fighter though, you have to believe that he will be ok."

Just then Jax came from down the hall. "Dad?"

"Yes Josslyn, it's me how are you doing?" Said Jax

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
>"I heard you were in trouble so I came as soon as I could."<p>

"Mom, you knew he was alive... this whole time?"

"Josslyn I'm sorry, he couldnt hang around..."

"You could have WRITTEN! You dont get to be he for me, and act like you've cared about me so much "

"I care..."

"No you don't you would have stuck around for my LIFE..."

* * *

><p>Just then Jason walked into the emergancy room at jakes side the whole time.<p>

"JAMES!" Screamed Josslyn.

"What happened..." he opened his eyes as soon as he heared her voice

"James, Helena Shot you..."

"I've been through tougher scrapes than this baby.."

"Josslyn we have to get him stable we'll let you know when you can see him,,"

"Joss, baby, I love you..." he reached for her hand.

"Well then you'd better make cuz I love you too..." she felt her eyes well up.

Carly and Jason exchanged looks as they wheeled James away.

"Daddy... Is james going to be ok?"

"I hope so sweety..."

"where's our son Jason?" said Elizabeth

" he'd down the hall they're working on him.."

"What happened... did Helena Hurt him.."

"she shot him in the Abdomen... he didnt even come to untill Josslyn talked to him.."

"You are good for him, thank you for being such a good friend to him..."

"I love him Liz, I don't know what I'd do if lost him..." Josslyn began to feel dizzy and light headed.

"Hey you ok?"

"What, yeah, just hungry.."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me this girl needs to be checked back into the hospital."<p>

"Sis... Where did you go? Who the hell are you?"

"Lets get a wheel chair stat!" Said Epiphany

"I'm Liam Mcbain.."

"I was on the bridge.."

"What? Sis..." He knew exactly what she meant. he looked Liam in the eyes 'thanking' him for talking her down.

"Baby , why did you leave are you ok..." said Luu who was holding Oliver in her arms.

"No... mom I was going to..."

"What?"

"I went to the bridge, I was going to jump.."

Lulu handed Oliver to Vinny and embraced her daughter.. "I will always love you no matter what... what happened to you was a very awful thing to endure, but you are a fighter. You can get through this..."

"Hey Princess..."

"Daddy..." Dante held his daughter in his arms so worried about her 'will she get through this? how can I help her' "We didnt catch the guys that hurt you, and Helena is missing."

"I Thought Aiden let one off in her chest?"

"yeah so did we but I guess she survived..."

"How? how the hell did that Crazy bitch get away?" said Vinny covering his newborn brother's ears.  
>"Thats what the Spencer's have been asking all this time.."<p>

"How is James Dad.."

"What happened to James, is he ok?"

"He was Shot, Josslyn is ok and so is Danny.."

"I need to go be with her..."

"Ainsley, I think you should get some rest?"

"Liam, I need to be with my friend!"

"who are you again?"

"Liam Mcbain, My dad works at the PCPD now.."

"Ah, thanks by the way for helping my daughter.." he shook his hand.

"Listen I've got to go, dont want my parents to worry... I guess I'll see you around..."

* * *

><p>"Jason, Liz..."<p>

"Yes Robin.."

"there was very little internal damage, however he did lose alot of blood, we are giving him a transfusion right now... he should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God!" Said Josslyn

"My big brother is going to be ok... yay!"

"Can we see him now..." said Jason

"Yes but one at a time, and he was asking to see Josslyn."

"Well then I think it's best for her to see him first.." said Liz

"Thank you Robin." smiled Jason.

* * *

><p>Josslyn stood in the doorway.<p>

"hey chica..."

"Hey James how are you feeling..."

"Like I have a hole in my middle..."

"Well you kind of do... you've got to stop saving me you know..."

"never, come closer..."

"I love you so much James, I mean I know that we are young but..."

"I know I love you too..."

"I just found out that my dad is really alive..."

"Well that's great... isnt it?"

"I'm pissed that he stayed away for so long.."

"his heart must be in the right place now, you should talk to him..."

"I will later.." she kissed him on the lips

"Wow it's been a while since I've been this excited... have you told your mom that we uh... you know..."

"No! I will not be telling my mom anything besides I'm 18 in two more weeks..." She was hit with another wave of dizzyness.

"you ok? you should go see a doctor to make sure you're ok, did those creeps do anything to you.."

"no, they didnt i'm fine!"

"Ok well you should go talk to your dad, promise me you wont waste any of the time youve been given..."

"I wont."

* * *

><p>"Josslyn I'm so glad your ok.." Said Ainsley<p>

"How are you doing Aines... I'm so sorry that those assholes raped you, I feel like it's my fault.."

"It's no ones fault except them, and dont worry my dad and grandfather will find them all..."

* * *

><p>AN why is Josslyn Dizzy? is she ok, did she miss a visit from her aunty flo, she's still in Highschool? is there a chance for Ainsley and Liam, do you like this pairing? let me know HAPPY READING!


	13. Chapter 13

Teenaged Wasteland

A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! Please forgive me...

* * *

><p>Jake ( James) was recovering well and he was getting released from the hospital today he was in the hospital for 3 weeks.<p>

"Hey... What's going on with you, did you tell your mom and dad about the...?" asked James.

"My Dad want's to take me to Australia for graduation, I told him no... he's mad."

"Why did you say no?"

"I can't stand the fact that I haven't seen him in so long and he still thinks he can just show up out of the blue and be my best friend."

"I think you should go babe... see your grandmother, go crock- hunting..." he chuckled.

"Really.. can't come up with an original joke..." she smirked.

"oh come on...babe we need to start telling people about our plans for after graduation, your parents need to know that we're getting married and that your having a baby..."

"Will you shush..." she said in a whisper...someone will hear you..."

"Why shouldn't we tell people, I know we're young but I love you and I am happy..."

_(Flashback)_

_"I uh...I have to tell you something James..."_

_"What is it...Don't cry."_

_"I felt really sick and I don't know with everything going I thought it was just stress but.."  
><em>

_"What are you saying ..."  
>"I'm pregnant..."<br>_

_"What? That's probably the best thing I've heard all day.."_

_"Your happy... we're still in High School?"_

_"I know but, obviously this is a sign that you and I are meant to be together."_

_"Really... You're on board with this..."_

_"Are you kidding, I'm here and I always will be Joss...you and this baby are my whole world now..."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Everyone is going to flip out besides, Ainsley needs the attention right now, she's fragile I don't want everyone looking at me when they need to be taking care of her."

"We'll all get through this love, I know it."

"What if Helena comes back..."

"I'll kill her this time."

"When I saw you lying on that hospital bed I thought I was going to have to raise this baby alone..."

"I'm right as rain now and I am still not going anywhere.. now, we are going to spend this whole day together and have dinner tonight because I technically missed your birthday..."

With that Joss smiled. She would have to tell people soon because she was starting to show.

* * *

><p>(Ainsley)<p>

"Sweetheart someone is here to see you..."

"Ok..." Ainsley was still struggling with what those monsters did to her but she was going to get through it, she wasn't going to let them win. And she wouldn't be taking any late night walks on bridges anytime soon. She was very thankful that Liam McBain had been there stop her.

"Hey Aines..."

"Joss, how are you doing... how's James."

"We are both doing well..." James then entered the room behind Joss and closed the door.

"We have to tell you something and you are sworn to secrecy..." Said Joss still unsure if this was a good idea.

She smiled coyly having an idea of where Joss was going with this. "Let me guess, you're running away to get married because you're pregnant.."

"Mmmhmm... how did you know."

"Girl you have expectant mother written all over your face. Congrats."

"How are you doing... " she wanted to be considerate of her friend and not bring up to much for her to handle.

"You don't have to beat around the bush Joss... I can handle it... I am actually doing really well. Liam and I have been talking a lot and he's been really helpful with some people at school who really suck."

"Oh, are you two...together."

"Well, we're moving very slowly but there could be something there you know."

"I hope that things work out."

"How did your parents take the news about being grandparents."

"Haven't told them yet but that's coming soon."

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

"Hey mom is dad here, we need to talk."

"Yeah he's in the Kitchen.."

"Ok."

There was a knock at the door. It was Jason, Sam, Lucky and Elizabeth.

"Hey we all got a text to meet here for dinner what's going on..." Asked Liz

"Mom and Dad, Everyone else you're probably wondering why you are all here..."

"Josslyn and I have some things we need to get out in the open..."

None of the parents were ready for what was coming.

"We're having a baby and I have asked Josslyn to marry me.."

"What? Honey your just 18 how will you go to school and how will you survive with a baby to take care of." Carley was shocked and So was Jax.

"I have a lot of money stashed away from my adopted parents. I'm commited to my family and I know this is a lot to take in but I love Joss and this is what we've chosen to do..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU'RE TO YOUNG! HAVEN'T YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER THROUGH ENOUGH..."

"OH COME OFF IT DAD... YOU DON'T GET TO RUN MY LIFE NOW... I'M 18... WHERE WERE HALF MY LIFE? NOT HERE..." She flinched at the end clutching he small bump..."Ow...baby I Know you want me to stop yelling... James, get me out of here obviously know one is on our side..." James was already at her side when he saw something was wrong with her.

"Hey.. do you need to go to the hospital, tell me what's going on..."

"I had a pain in my abdomen but it's over now...' she was crying at this point. "I'm done with this conversation...Lets go..."

* * *

><p>Joss called Michael and asked if they could stay with him and Abby for a few days.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"I am so mad at my mom and dad.." Joss was really upset.

"Baby don't cry... I can't stand it when you cry, I am always going to be here."

"I know it's just I thought they would at least give us there blessing."

"listen my parents are taking this a bit better and they've offered to help us with the baby so we can go to school and Jason said that there is an apartment available on the floor above his apartment."

"how much a month?"

"Hey, don't worry about baby,I've got you covered ok, tomorrow is a new day and we get to see the baby for the first time." he smiled and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, I am so excited our son is gonna be so beautiful."

"You think it's a boy?"

"I know... you might think I am crazy but I inherited the gift from my mom, she was right about all of us."

* * *

><p>James and Joss stepped off of the elevator and made their way to the nurses station.<p>

"Hey mom... where here to see Dr. Lee"

"Hey Joss... Listen I am on board with you both, this is a blessing and I am happy that I get to be a grandma. Let me know how everything goes" She smiled and reached for a hug from both of them.

"Thank you, we will."

* * *

><p>"James and Joss it's so nice to see you. I feel old though I was both your mom's OB when they were pregnant with you!"<p>

"That's funny!"

"alright let's get start your blood pressure looks good are any health concerns at all?"

"My mom did have some issues when she was pregnant with me but I am not sure if that will affect me at all"

"Well there is no indication that you have the same condition as her everything looks good and your weight is good for a woman in her first trimester."

"Is there anything she needs to avoid while she is pregnant, I know she's not allowed to have caffeine.."

"Other than limiting caffeine intake and keeping her stress levels down she's in perfect health and all should move along smoothly, now let's get a picture of the baby for you." Joss pulled up her shirt and and Dr. Lee put some gel on her stomach.

"ooo that's cold." Joss took James' hand and she smiled as she saw his face light up with joy.

"alright, everything looks good, there's the baby's head and body looks like your little one is due near Christmas time. Heart beat is very fast, would you like to hear?"

"Look at that, that's our little boy... I read that a boy's heart beat is faster than a girls and I just I have a feeling."

"Well you may be right but I won't be able to confirm until your next visit, I'll get some copies for you ok."

"I'm so happy right now little one. you are the biggest blessing in our lives and we love you so much." He said to Joss's belly. He then kissed her on the head"

"we can't wait to meet you sweet one"

* * *

><p>"Hey how did it go."<p>

"Great mom. look at this"

"Aww I remember when I saw you and your brothers for the first time on the screen it was the best feeling in the world that I was going to be your mom."

"we're going to get copies of them so you can all have one. Danny is really excited to see his niece or nephew." He smiled.

"I can imagine." Smiled Liz. "You guys are going to be great parents."

A/N too much sap? let me know:)


End file.
